NPM Justice League's Diary Entries
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Just a fun little fic that visits the original 7 members when they're by themselves. Not too serious and hints of romance within. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Diana's Diary

Dear Diary,

I've been frustrated over the last few days so Jonn' suggested that I should express or write out these frustrations. And Flash gave me a journal and told me that keeping a diary might help. So here I am about to write out my frustrations. Here we go.

First thing I hate is injustice of any type. Whether it's murder, rape, robbing, anything, I hate it. And I especially hate it when I'm on a date and _someone_ decides that they _have_ to do it right that second. It makes me SO mad.

Second thing I hate is being used. I don't care by who I don't like it. I've been used and manipulated and I hate not having ANY free will. That means I hate people trying to use me to get what they want.

Third thing I hate is being lied to. I realize that some things need to lied about in order to keep a secret to protect others, like a secret identity. But I don't like secrets that are SO unnecessary. Like when the man you're dating hides the fact that he had a son with his EX. Although he claimed not know about him until Taila dropped him off and that he was drugged and didn't remember the incident. The only reason I believed that story was because he had the lasso of truth around him.

The fourth thing I hate are people trying to hook me up with SUPERMAN. I don't hate the people but I hate what they're trying to do. I mean he's with Lois and everyone knows that so why are they trying to hook me up with someone else's man?! Besides I already have boyfriend, not that they know that, but they should know me well enough to know that Kal won't cheat on Lois. And even if he did she'd ask Bruce for a Kryptonite lone and then hurt him extremely bad and kick him out the window. And just making that assumption based on costume similarities?! Seriously! It makes me so mad I just want to scream.

And the fifth thing I hate are women trying to hit on MY man. I don't hate them but I hate the fact that they are trying to steal my man for themselves when he's MINE. I'll have to talk about that to Bruce, but anyways, I wish they'd stop trying to hit on him especially when they KNOW that I'm with him like Taila. And those are some things that I hate. And it actually felt pretty good to write it all out I should do this more often.

Talk to you later,

Diana


	2. Chapter 2 Clark's Diary

Clark's Diary

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty much a normal day I went to work, talked to Lois and Jimmy, and had to take off to do Superman duties. I went on a lunch date with Lois, put Livewire behind bars, spent some time with Kara, and a bunch of other stuff.

Me, Kara and my parents had a game night. We played games like Sorry, Disney Seen It and Charades. And it was pretty funny watching Kara trying to impersonate an alien, she kept pointing to herself but we kept guessing girl, blonde etc.. Then she tried the "alien walk" and making pointy ears. We guess robot and Batman, cause of the cowl ears. Finally she gave up and told her that her card said alien and we laughed it out.

The only strange thing that happened was this morning at breakfast. We were all getting ready to start the day and I was having a cup of coffee and some toast and eggs. I was talking John and Wally as we ate. Jonn' was at our table as well but he wasn't very hungry and Shayera was on monitor duty and would be down soon. I saw Bruce and Diana talking to each other as they headed to our table. Bruce then put his coffee down on his spot at the table and Diana put her tray of food at the spot next to her. Before she could sit down he grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear.

And then they kissed. I still can't get over the shock about finding out that my two best friends were dating. Jonn', Shayera, and John just smiled. Shayera said something on the lines of 'About stinking time'. While Wally was just as shocked as I was. I'm pretty we both had our mouths wide open with surprise. They broke apart the kiss and Bruce smiled while Diana giggled.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"They're finally together!" Shayera exclaimed. "Have you two not been paying attention?!"

"Um, no," Wally admitted.

"They've been crushing each other since who knows when!" Shayera exclaimed.

"And not to mention Diana's been going top secret "missions" for the last few weeks," John explained to them. "A.k.a dates."

"Have we really been that blind?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Shayera, John and Jonn' said at the same time.

While it did take a while to get over the 'incident' I did feel relived that my best friends had found love, especially Bruce. Anyways, I can only hope and pray that Diana doesn't maim the people on the Watchtower that I know have a crush on him. And I hope the same for Bruce. Aww, man. Someone's breaking into Lexcorp gotta go.

Till Next Time,

Clark


	3. Chapter 3 John's Journal

John's Journal

Journal, 7/13

Things have changed since the League has extended and Shayera's returned. I'm torn between I should stay with Mari or go to Shayera. Especially after me and Batman went to the future and saw my and Shayera's son. I want Rex to happen but I don't what to play destiny's puppet.

Anyways, things have been going well. Normal work stuff happened and it's been about as normal as a day as a Green Lantern can be. Everything else in my life is going smoothly, excluding my love life. Diana and Shayera have rebuilt their friendship and Shayera and Mari are starting to like each other. And me, Wally, Superman, Batman and Jonn' are all the same. The only new thing is the building of the Metro Tower on Earth. From what I've heard Green Arrow's are paying for it, since Batman's been paying for the old Watchtower, which he crashed, and the new one. But I can't confirm that, yet.

On another note tomorrow is the annual Justice League anniversary party. Now I could care less about it especially since Wally is organizing it. But after the party we're, the original 7, continuing tradition of going out together and having some us time. Since we almost never get time together when we're not on work. It's alright though since we're all busy. It is enjoyable since we all get some seriously needed talking time. It started with just me, Wally and Superman but eventually Jonn' and Diana joined us in this and when Shayera came back she joined us. And another great thing is that the last two years Bruce has joined us.

And to be honest that is the only reason I go to the party is for the afterward time with the people that have become family to me. Jonn's like a father, who tries to keep us out of trouble and wants what's best for us. Superman or Clark is a younger brother to me as is Wally. Diana is an older sister that has a no tolerance none sense policy and will always be there for you. Bruce is an older brother, who's busy but always makes time for his family. And Shayera well, she's not a sister, but she's not just a friend. Well, I had better get going sense I'm due for Monitor Duty soon. Better go.

Signed,

John


	4. Chapter 4 Bruce's Voice Recorded Journal

Bruce's Voice Recorded Journal

The date: May 17th. For once I'm not recording some villain plot or a discovery in science. I'm recording a… personal matter. This morning I asked Diana on a date and she said yes. Right now I'm really nervous. I'm worried that I'm going to mess it up and ruin the date. Worst part is that Joker or some villain Arkham is going to break out or do some grand scheme so big that Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin would need my help.

I haven't even been on an actual date in a long time. So what if I messed it up and she decided that this relationship wasn't worth it? Well, I'd better get going or Diana will have my head for being late, especially since I was the one who asked. I'd better go. Batman out.

The date: May 18th. Last night was amazing. No villains, no duties, just me, Diana and some peace and quiet. It went better than I expected and we should be able to do another one soon.

Now to business. Ra's Al Ghul and his league are planning something big. It involves the league and their powers. His plans have yet to be revealed and his intentions. I've got a lead that I'm going to follow about where he is. The worst part about this whole thing is that the league wants to get involved and they don't know how Ra's works and they will likely just slow me down. But not like I can stop them. Batman out.


	5. Chapter 5 Shayera's Diary

Shayera's Diary

Dear Diary,

I hate men. More specifically I hate John. Everyone one else, except for the villains and John, are great. I mean Flash is annoying but he's a great friend when he wants to be and always pulls through for you. Jonn' is a great friend and consular. Superman is the encouraging kind-hearted Boy Scout. Batman is…Batman.

But John gets me so MAD. He does it in the most infuriating ways too. Sure Batman gets on my nerves occasionally but it's more of an older over-protective brother getting on his younger sister's nerve. Not like your EX getting all worried about you like you're some fragile and helpless person! Just gahhh! It's so frustrating! If I see him any time soon, I'm gonna beat up into next Friday! And we're not even together any more! So it's not like he can use the excuse that he's worried about me because he's my boyfriend. He even has a current girlfriend! So what the heck! How dare he!

You know that actually felt pretty good. Getting my anger out at least. I'm still mad at John but not as mad as I was before. Diana was right writing down your feeling feels great. Well I'd better go or I won't get any sleep. Goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6 Wally's Diary

Wally's Diary

Dear Diary,

I hate my life. Didn't get home early, didn't get to go on my date with Fire, missed my football game on TV, and ended with meatloaf for dinner. Why did I sign up in the hero biz? Sure it has it prukes but some days I just hate it! Life just LOVES being mean to me some days. Plus Bats setting me up on Monitor Duty tomorrow morning isn't gonna help much.

I'm tired and groggy and I don't know what else. And that was before Captain Cold and Golden Glider broke into the bank. I captured them but they really drained my energies. Then there was a league founders' meeting and Superman went on and on and on about who knows what. And now FINALLY at 1 A.M I get to go home. I don't know how nocturnal heroes do this stuff. I exhausted right now I don't know what it'd be like if I was fighting crime at this hour. How do you stay focused?! Well

 **Flash has fallen asleep at this time. And will not be able to write anymore at this time. If you want to here about the aftermath see Justice League Rule Book Green Lantern's Rules rule 2. Have a nice day.**


End file.
